


No Good Anymore Since You Went Away

by undeadsnorlax



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (because...pre-canon), Angst, Awkward Encounters, Gen, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsnorlax/pseuds/undeadsnorlax
Summary: An encounter Luther had with each his siblings after they left.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Vanya (age 19)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,,, general premise is gonna be a scene between Luther and one of his siblings then an...excerpt from something. a diary or an interview, talking about their relationship from a different perspective??? yeah. you'll see.  
> honestly I just,, I wanted to write some precanon angst, and also Luther focused because. I have space boy brain rot.
> 
> uploading the first three chapters because...they're all quite short and I *have* them ready so whyyyy not  
> if I were clever I would have done this in age order of encounters as opposed to backwards from seven, but uhhh I wrote them in that order SO. yeah. that's why it's non-linear, the ages jump around a lot.

Vanya hummed quietly, flicking through the books of sheet music on the shelf. She’d come to the store early, eager to get in and out before it got too busy here.

The bell above the door went again as another customer came in. She barely glanced upwards, catching the figure of a tall man and nothing much else, still trying to find the right books. The new customer came up behind her, settling in front of the stand of records.

She thought nothing more of it, finding the first book she needed, when the song on the speakers changed. Some punk-rock track that was popular when she was in her younger teens, but from behind her…

“ _Her dreams went out the door…when she turned twenty-four…_ ”

Vanya froze on the spot, turning her head around slightly. No way…

“ _And nothing – has been – aaalright-_ “

The man behind her shuffled on his feet slightly with a low _squeak_ of his sneakers, seemingly so caught up in the song as he sung it under his breath in a familiar drawl.

“ _Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana-_ “

Luther stopped singing very suddenly, as if sensing he was being watched, and glanced over his own shoulder at Vanya.

“…hey.”

His voice had dropped a lot more since she last saw him, his hair a bit darker and much shorter, as well as a little stubble starting to have grown around his chin.

“Uh…hey, Luther,” she said softly, slinking back a little. He’d always been the tallest of them, but she forgot just how _big_ he was, especially compared to her. Practically cast a shadow over her.

Luther glanced back at the records for a moment, before turning around fully. “Uh…how are you?”

“I’m fine. Just fine.” She raised the sheet music she was holding. “I’m auditioning for an orchestra, finding some pieces to play.”

“Oh! Wow, that’s…neat. You were always really good at violin.”

“…how are _you_? Your face…”

Luther blinked, raising a bandaged hand to his cheek, bruised bright purple. His eyes widened for a second, as if only just remembering the split lip he also sported. “Oh, right. Just a mission I went on recently. That’s all.”

“Dad still sends you on those?” she scoffed, deciding it best to not add _alone_ to it.

Luther pulled his lips thin, glancing away. “Of course he does. World doesn’t stop just because everyone else left. It’s…my duty.”

Vanya just nodded, noticing how he started to scratch at his wrist, one anxious habit they both shared. Was he not wholly convinced of his purpose?

She decided to change the subject quickly, pointing at the records. “Getting a new one?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Dad lets me have a little more time off now on the weekends, so long as I do some extra training before I head out.” His fingers traced along the tops of the record sleeves, giving a small shrug. “I mean…I mostly _just_ train. I don’t have much else going on. It’s pretty quiet lately...”

His pose stiffened, grabbing one of the records and flashing the cover to her briefly. “I’ll…it was nice to see you. Good luck with your audition. I’ll tell Mom and Pogo you’re doing well.”

And as suddenly as he’d appeared, he rushed to pay for the record and walked out, head bowed. Vanya stared at the space he once stood, then sighed, finding the last book she wanted and going to pay herself.

The first of her siblings she’d ran into in nearly two years, and she was reminded of exactly why she left.

***

My relationship with Number One – Luther, also known as Space Boy – was practically non-existent. Not to say he was cruel, no meaner than anyone else in the family was towards me, he just never seemed to notice I was there most of the time. His mind was always preoccupied with other things.

I sometimes find an irony and slight sadness in our lack on interaction, when we both had an appreciation for music. On days that Dad was away, Luther would signal it to us by playing a record from his collection and we’d each dance in our own rooms to whatever track he put on, usually some 80s pop song. One of the few times I was included, where we felt whole as a family.

Of all of us, Luther was our father’s favourite, but I sometimes wonder if it was a particularly targeted favouritism, taking advantage of the softer side in his nature. Luther was not the boy he presented himself to be after missions or in interviews. He was awkward and sensitive, too aware of his size and strength, but Dad groomed him into being nothing but a loyal soldier who saw him as doing no wrong.

He trusted easily. I think that was Luther’s issue. The reason why he was the only one of us that never left after Ben died. The Umbrella Academy, and standing devoted at our father’s side, was all he knew.

_An excerpt from Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven by Vanya Hargreeves_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my fic and I'll have Luther sing along to one of my favourite bands if I want lmao
> 
> this whole fic literally only exists because I thought of the excerpt from Extra-Ordinary and decided...oh I could do something like this for everyone huh.


	2. Ben (age 18)

Klaus often asked Ben what he did when he couldn’t see him, when he’d taken too much to feel anything other than the high he was riding.

“Right here, by your side,” Ben said.

It was mostly true. There wasn’t much difference he could make if anything bad happened to Klaus, just hover by his side and hope it passed.

Just sometimes...Ben managed to wander. Not far, it was never far, the force that kept him here that linked him to Klaus and kept him within a distance. It gave him some autonomy, as little as being a spirit granted anyone.

It was one of those nights. Klaus had managed to wrangle himself into the apartment of some dealer, which meant he had a nice couch to crash on for the night. It also meant he had a system full of pills as he passed out, meaning Ben was merely an echoed voice in his head.

Regardless though, Klaus was safe for tonight. Ben could afford to explore.

And tonight, he was feeling nostalgic. He’d noticed they were about two blocks away from the Umbrella Academy, and he just...he _needed_ to visit.

Every step he took he felt the tug against him, urging him to snap back to Klaus’ side but he ignored it. He was a lot stronger than it all.

Ben had died nearly a year ago now. It made him sick to think of it, if he could be sick. He couldn’t help feeling a tad wistful, wanting to see his childhood home once more. It’s a natural sensation for the dead to feel sentimental, according to Klaus, which is why he doses himself up to the point of numbness, so he doesn’t deal with that.

Ben stood in front of the gates for a moment, staring up at the building, before passing through the door and creeping up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

The place was... _eerie_. The lights were dimmed, the corridors quiet. If he had physical form, he supposed his footsteps would echo.

Ben knew everyone other than Luther had left. Klaus had run into Diego once or twice, and a few weeks ago they’d seen Allison’s debut movie. Vanya was still somewhere around, allegedly, but they hadn’t seen her yet.

All because he died. Ben never thought of himself as much of a glue holding his family together, but his death had torn them apart.

Ben froze for a moment at the end of the corridor, seeing a tall shadowy figure outside his bedroom. Moving closer though, he quickly realised who.

Luther stood in front of the shut door, hands tensed around a book. Ben peered at the title and recognised it as one of his own. Had Luther borrowed it?

He followed his oldest brother as he uneasily opened the door, his stance tense.

“Can’t believe we missed this,” Luther said under his breath, scanning the bookshelf for its rightful spot, “It’s been so long...”

Ben looked around, an uneasy feeling swirling in his gut. His room was perfectly preserved, the bed was made, every surface well dusted. Like nothing had happened.

“Ah!”

Luther pushed the book back into place, then stood up, hands on his hips. He faltered for a second, bowing his head.

“I‘m so sorry,” he said, voice soft and barely above a whisper, “I should have done more.”

Ben folded his arms over himself, bunching up into his shoulders. He knew the others blamed themselves for what happened. Klaus had told him what their father said at his funeral, so that certainly hadn’t helped.

What he wanted right now was to be able to hug Luther and let him know it wasn’t his fault, it was no one’s fault. It was an accident, and accidents happen.

No matter their superpowers, they were still only human.

Ben would have killed for a hug right now. Any kind of touch was out of the question, but he missed hugs most of all.

He shuffled up behind the still muttering Luther, tilting his head as if it were resting on his shoulder.

Luther’s hugs were always good. He didn’t give them often, but when he did they were always warm and a little tighter than they should be, and Ben often found himself lifted a couple inches off the ground. When he heard the phrase ‘bear hug’ for the first time, he immediately knew that’s what Luther hugs were.

In the present, Luther shivered as Ben pressed up closer, glancing over his shoulders.

“What the hell?”

He shook his head, giving the room one last mournful glance, before shutting the door firmly behind him.

Ben felt the threads tugging him back to Klaus, and he sighed, knowing he had to make his way back.

At least he had Klaus. That was something.

***

Ben has been having nightmares again. We thought he’d grow out of it, but they’ve seemingly gotten worse with age.

He was left particularly on edge after a recent mission it seems. All the children were, admittedly, but Ben seemed the most shaken. Likely it’s due to his power (which Sir Reginald insists on calling the Horror), the violent nature in which it attacks. Even now there’s still much we have to learn, especially in the field.

Looking over the tapes of that night, I saw him curled up in bed. From what I could tell in the security footage, he was likely crying. Then he got out and walked toward Luther’s room.

This isn’t unusual, Ben often seeks out the comfort of the others, usually Klaus and occasionally Diego or Number Five.

Luther sleeps heavily, but not that night. He was still awake. The two were paired up for the mission, so perhaps whatever had shaken Ben similarly shook Luther.

The two sat and spoke for an hour or so (I fast forwarded through the tape) before Luther laid down flush to the wall and let Ben huddle against him.

Ben snuck back to his room in the morning, before they were called for breakfast. They aren’t supposed to be out of bed after hours, but I will let it slide.

Since then, Ben has seemingly slept a little more soundly. Whatever they spoke of must have helped.

I often question Sir Reginald’s methods with the children, as well as my role in everything. Luther takes his role as leader so seriously, which is a good thing of course, but I worry sometimes.

Perhaps he and Ben should be paired up more often. They seem to work well and know how to debrief each other.

_excerpt from the diary of Dr Pogo, 06/07/02_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the Making Of book and there's one picture in there that's one of the trading card things they had in-universe, and it's all 'Ben and Luther, a winning combo!' so...maybe they were partnered up for missions a lot?? I dunno. that's what I'm taking it as. I imagine their powers are both very physical energy heavy, so they have that in common.  
> also I know this isn't exactly how Klaus' summoning of Ben seems to work but,, for the purpose of the narrative, we have this.


	3. Five (age 24)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this chapter does have some kind of implied five/handler but like. he's old man body.  
> also this is the only chapter where the end part is like...an actual scene because I had no idea how else to write it

“Is everything alright Master Luther?”

Luther relaxed his face from its set-in frown, looking over his shoulder as Pogo hobbled over.

“There’s a man outside,” he mumbled, glancing back down at the book leaned on his thighs. He adjusted his position where he was sat in the window seat, shifting enough so Pogo could see.

Pogo peered through the pane, spotting a middle-aged man in a smart suit sat on a bench across the street, staring up at the academy.

“Been there for a couple of hours now,” Luther added, turning a page slowly, “Since I sat here.”

Pogo just hummed slightly, watching as the man checked the large black briefcase on his lap, glancing down each side of the street before his gaze turned to the academy once more.

“Should I go down and scare him off?” Luther asked, closing his book to now join him in watching, “He seems suspicious.”

His form tensed as he spoke, hands curled into fists. “Could be planning an attack or-“

“Master Luther…calm yourself.”

The strange man was suddenly joined on the bench by an immaculately dressed blonde woman, who definitely hadn’t been there seconds before…then Luther blinked, and the pair were gone.

“…huh.” He slunk back in on himself, opening his book up once more. “Guess…it was nothing.”

“Exactly.” Pogo smiled at him, patting his arm. “Your mother asked me to tell you dinner will be in twenty minutes.”

“…thank you Pogo.”

Left alone again, Luther squinted out the window at the bench, but shrugged and slinked off to his room to get changed for dinner.

*

“You’re hardly being subtle, Five.”

Five huffed, glaring up at the Handler as she stalked up to him. She sat next to him on the bench, folding her legs and placing her hands on her lap. As she did, time around them stopped.

“Who says I was trying to be?” he growled, glancing back up to the Umbrella Academy in front of him. The last time he’d seen it, he was thirteen, and it was merely rubble crushing the bodies of four of his siblings.

“Doesn’t sound like you at all,” the Handler purred, moving one of her hands to his lap, “I never had you down as a sentimental man.”

“You assign me a hit in my hometown, I’m gonna be curious.”

Five tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at one of the windows. He could just about make out a shape pressed against it…

“Not that there’s much left for me there,” he sighed, adjusting his hat, “Just Number One, and I don’t think he’d be very happy to see me after all this time.”

“Especially when you look like this,” she said, following his gaze, head tilted to her shoulder, “Do you ever miss them?”

Five narrowed his eyes at her, a way that said, _‘What the hell do you think?’_ The question itself was far too genuine and sincere for what he knew she was like, so he didn’t bother dignifying her with a genuine response.

He huffed again, getting to his feet. “Anyway. My work here is done. I just wanted to catch a quick breather before my next assignment. That’s all.”

“Good, good.” The Handler stood up, cupping his chin and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Can’t have you ditching us quite yet, Mr Hargreeves.”

***

_On the second of October 1989, it was raining in the town of Adlington, Lancashire, but it usually was in England. The day before, a girl from the town, an eighteen-year-old shop worker, gave birth, which was highly unusual as she wasn’t pregnant prior to that._

_And if that wasn’t enough of a surprise…_

“Twins?” Reginald Hargreeves asked, raising his brows as he peered over at the two cots in front of him.

The young girl hugged herself, giving a nod. “Yeah. Bit of a shock, to say the least. News has been hounding my parents all mornin’, dunno what you said to convince them to let you in, pal.”

“Hmm, I have my ways…so, how much?”

Her head snapped around to face him, eyes wide. “W-what?”

“How much?”

Hargreeves stood up straight, adjusting his monocle. “These two boys are not the only ones who were suddenly born yesterday. I’ve already acquired two other children.”

Sensing some hesitation, he offered a gentle smile, despite an intense look still in his eyes. “I understand for a girl your age, it would be hard to raise one child by yourself, let alone two. I can provide these boys with the best care imaginable, a brilliant education. I assure you.”

She swallowed, resting a hand on the nearest cot and watching one of the twins, the one with a head of wispy blond hairs, sleep heavily with his tiny fists clenched. Next to him, his brother squirmed restlessly in his blanket, like he couldn’t wait to escape.

“…how much are you willing to pay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was,, obviously the hardest to write in terms of timeline, hence why they don't REALLY interact. I doubt the Commission would ever send Five on a job back to what would have been his own timeline but,, again for the sake of narrative
> 
> also we always gunning for Luther+Five twins here


	4. Klaus (age 22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is way longer than the others somehow. I think it's because Klaus talks shit way more.
> 
> warning for like...Klaus-related topics, just in case. and vomit.

Luther grumbled, shoving another forkful of cherry pie into his mouth. It was late, he didn’t feel tired, but he definitely felt miserable. His mission a few days ago, such a basic routine thing of stopping an arms deal, had gone so embarrassingly badly.

Sure, he stopped the gang and made sure no illegal weaponry made its way onto the streets, but as he was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, he’d missed some strewn plank of wood on the warehouse floor and tripped. Which by itself, wouldn’t have been too bad, but then he knocked into a shelf which for some unknown reason had an open can of paint that spilt over him. The clatter, and his subsequent yell of distress had alerted the gang to his presence, ruining all element of surprise he could have used.

He still kicked their asses. Just covered in paint as he did.

Luther took another bite of pie, pouting as he thought of his father’s disappointed tut at his appearance post mission, the roll of his eyes as he dismissed him from the office.

He obsessed over that look in the shower as he tried to scrub _Marine Splash_ from his hair, which still held the faintest teal tint at the roots.

Three days had passed, and he was still thinking about it, not helped by Dad leaving him for a trip not long after. Just him and his thoughts.

“Stupid...stupid... _ugh_!”

He stabbed the fork into the pastry repeatedly, scowling at it, until the remaining crust collapsed. The feeling of anger faded as quickly as it appeared, and he quietly started to finish off the pie when...

Luther tilted his head, hearing some noise coming from upstairs. He set the dish down, jumping from where he was perched on the kitchen table and slowly made his way upstairs, every muscle tensed and ready.

He relaxed once he saw Pogo and Grace in the entrance hallway. _No danger._

Peering through the open door, Luther spotted a police officer talking to Pogo, his arms crossed over his chest.

“And he’s not lying?” the officer asked, sounding incredulous.

“No, I can assure you, he’s quite correct,” Pogo said, having obviously repeated himself several times over during this encounter, “He did once live here, and we’ll keep him safe for tonight.”

Luther padded over to just behind Grace, trying to get a better view outside as the officer went to his car. She didn’t flinch at his presence, just turned and smiled.

“Sorry. Did we wake you?”

“No, I was already up...”

Grace let out a soft laugh, thumbing some jam from the corner of his mouth. Luther blushed, pulling away and wiping more tell-tale crumbs from his chin and chest. She wouldn’t scold him (hell, she made him his midnight snacks half the time), but he still felt a little guilty whenever he was caught. Probably because Dad usually made him feel bad for it.

“Uh...what’s happened?” he asked, eager to change the subject.

Grace paused then let out a small sigh as the answer walked in.

The officer led Klaus through the door, pushing him against the wall to undo his handcuffs.

“Aw no, c’mon handsome, I thought the fun was just gettin’ started!” he cackled, rubbing his wrists with a giddy smirk.

The officer scowled, seemed ready to move toward Klaus but heard the floorboards creak as Luther shifted, which put him off.

“You’re lucky you’re just getting off with a caution this time,” he said instead, pointing a finger that so clearly wanted to jab Klaus in the chest.

Pogo saw the officer out, as Klaus leaned against the wall, swaying on the spot.

“Luther, would you help Klaus up to his room?” Grace asked softly, “I’ll go get him some water to drink.”

Luther nodded, walking over to Klaus with a hand outstretched.

“Uh...hey Klaus?”

Klaus looked at him, his pupils far too wide and grinned, stumbling forward to throw a hug against Luther.

“Lulu!” he cried, nuzzling against the breast of his dressing gown, “Damn, you got tall bro.”

Luther licked his lips, nodding again and trying to find a way to navigate towards the stairs.

“Hm. You look...”

Many words flashed through his head, none of them appropriate for the situation. “You look well…?”

“Been a few years huh?” Klaus continued to babble, seemingly not noticing the uncomfortable moment of silence as he started pawing at Luther’s face, “Shit, you’re really going for that rugged hero type thing, aren’t you?”

“Do you want me to carry you?” Luther asked, eager now to just get to bed himself.

Klaus was right, it had been a while. They hadn’t seen each other since about a month after Ben’s funeral, when Klaus sauntered out that front door with nothing but the clothes on his back and a flask at his hip (and about three hundred dollars he’d snuck from Dad’s desk in his pocket).

Klaus let out a high-pitched sound, making a grabbing hands motion. “Oh, oh! Carry me, oh big strong Space Boy~!”

Luther grunted, wrapped one arm around Klaus’ back and the other under his knees, lifting him with ease. Though he suspected he could do that even without superhuman strength, Klaus barely weighed anything.

He was awfully thin, in fact.

Luther pushed the thought aside, carefully navigating the stairs and going towards the bedrooms.

“Surprised Daddy hasn’t poked his nose in to voice his disappointment yet,” Klaus said, tilting his head back, “He need not worry, this is simply a whirlwind visit until the world stops pulsating.”

“He’s on a business trip in Turkey,” Luther said, opening the door of Klaus’ childhood bedroom by backing into it, “He’s not here all week.”

“Aw, aren’t you lucky big guy? House all to yourself.”

Klaus let out a snort as he was gently laid on the bed, long limbs sprawled out. “If I were you, I’d have thrown the most _wicked_ rager in here by now. This place is perfect for it! Plenty of room for guests.”

Luther stood stiffly on the spot, glancing over his shoulder. “Helps if you know that many people.”

Or _any_ people that weren’t your four remaining siblings.

“Hm, true. Suppose if I were you, I wouldn’t still be here either.” Klaus blinked, raising a hand. “Quick request. Could you get the trash can for me?”

Luther grimaced, scrunching up his eyes as he held the bin out at arm’s length. Klaus grinned before rolling over and puking into it, his whole body convulsing.

“ _Urgh_...”

Luther made as if he was moving the can away, but Klaus raised his hand again, eyes refocusing before he went in for puking round two.

“...all done?”

“Yeah, I-I think that’s all of it,” Klaus said with a small burp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Luther placed the trash can at the furthest corner of the room, before awkwardly hovering above Klaus. He then reached out and started to rub his back, offering an uneasy smile. This was something he vaguely remembered Grace doing the time all seven of them were ravaged by a strain of flu as young children.

Klaus glanced up and let out a small laugh, slumping his cheek on the pillow.

“Thanks Lulu,” he mumbled, his energy dropping.

“It’s...it’s fine.”

Carefully, Luther sat on the edge of the bed, still rubbing Klaus’ back. He opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it again as Grace walked in with a glass of water and a plate of cookies (as always). He quietly pointed at the puke filled trash can and she nodded, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Would you mind staying with him for a little longer? Until he’s asleep.”

Luther thought of his initial plan for this evening, finishing off the pie (and maybe a second if he was still feeling like shit) before drifting off nursing his full stomach, how much he’d rather that but...a distraction was a distraction.

“Okay Mom.”

She smiled that perfect smile, setting the drink and plate down on the side table before leaving and taking the trash can with her.

“You should drink some,” Luther said, nudging Klaus.

“Is it vodka?” he slurred, but sat up and took small slow sips. He glared to his side as he did, at some vague nothing by the wall and stuck his tongue out. “Piss off! It’s a _joke_.”

Klaus paused, remembering Luther was still there, looking at him with a slightly constipated expression, those blue eyes wide.

He sighed, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his hair. “C’mon hero man. Ask what you wanna ask.”

“Why did you get arrested?”

Klaus clicked his tongue, drinking some more water as he thought. “I was... _propositioning_ some fine gentlemen outside a known establishment for money.”

He waited for some remark, but Luther was still just frowning at him.

“Like...you were getting drugs?” he asked slowly.

Klaus blinked. “Uh...no, _I_ was the product. Just so happens one of the guys I asked was that policeman. Thought he was just in a costume, y’know? Some sexy stripper shit. It was that kind of club I was outside. He almost seemed interested, but I must have said something and he just cuffed me to keep me still. We happened to pass here on the way to the station, and I guess he didn’t wanna fill in paperwork on some washed up junkie tonight.”

He watched Luther’s face go through a brief journey as he tried to process this, though it mostly stuck around confusion, until finally-

“... _o-oh_!” Luther furrowed his brow again. “Is this the first time you’ve done this?”

“What do you think Space?”

The frown deepened. “Do you keep safe at least?”

Klaus made like he was about to make some flippant comment, but then saw the genuine and serious expression on Luther’s face. He threw a look over his shoulder at the nothing near the wall again, humming slightly before he sighed, patting his brother’s thigh.

“Of course, Mom taught us well. Even when I can’t, I’m straight to a clinic to get a check-up. Cleanest thing about me.”

“Okay...okay, good.”

Luther didn’t seem comfortable with the casual nature he said it, but didn’t say as much as he leaned over and got the plate of cookies, holding it in front of him. “You should eat.”

“I have missed these,” Klaus mumbled, picking one up and taking a bite, “ _Mmm_...c’mon, have one too, I know you want it. Surprised you aren’t sick of them, the amount Mom must make for you now you’re by yourself.”

Luther flushed, partially in embarrassment for how obvious he must have been staring at them but also the _by yourself_ comment. Either way, he grabbed a cookie, popping it into his mouth whole. Klaus scoffed at this.

“Man, I wish I had your appetite.”

“No you don’t,” Luther mumbled through the crumbs before swallowing heavily.

Klaus just shrugged, finishing off the one cookie before pushing the plate away with a yawn.

“...Luther? Could you stay a little longer?”

“...uh. Sure, Klaus.”

Luther shuffled on the bed until his back was against the wall, where immediately Klaus laid out and rested his head on his lap. He rolled over for a second, looking up at Luther with a grin.

“Night brother.”

“Uh...goodnight.”

Luther waited until Klaus rolled over onto his side again, eyes shut, before letting himself settle and drift off.

He woke up with a start the next morning, still sat up with his chin resting on his chest.

He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. Klaus had gone. Which he should have expected, really. He was never going to stick around much longer than necessary.

Still, Luther felt a slight sinking feeling in his gut. This was the first he’d seen of Klaus in years. The circumstance wasn’t exactly great, made him wonder what other trouble Klaus got up to out there…hadn’t he gone to rehab last he heard? How long had that clean streak lasted? How long ago had that been?

He thought of the slight weight of Klaus’ head on his lap and let out an involuntary whine.

He distracted from it by grabbing the still mostly full plate of cookies and eating a few. _No_. His siblings had made their choice.

He was fine.

He made his way downstairs to have a proper breakfast, carrying the empty plate and glass, passing a rather huffy looking Pogo on the way.

“Is everything alright?”

“Other than half the silverware missing,” Pogo said with an exasperated sigh.

Luther pulled his lips thin. _Ah_. That would definitely explain why Klaus snuck away before he woke up. He could at least hope… _pretend_ his brother would use that money to find a safe place to sleep tonight once more.

***

**PATIENT NAME** : Klaus Hargreeves  
 _session transcript_

  
KH: Do you have to record every one of these?

\- I do. It’s protocol and helps me keep track of how you’re coming along. Now then, how are you today Klaus?

KH: Oh, wonderful! There was a lady with lacerations all on her neck watching me take my morning piss. I don’t think she realised I could see her though, the pervy bitch. Thank fuck too.

\- Ah, yes, your superpowers. So the treatment is working out?

KH: Hm? Yeah, this time. Did this place used to be some kind of proper evil joint? A lot of the ghosties I’m seeing _definitely_ hung themselves. All but my dear brother – yes Ben, I’m talking about you. You look well, all things considered.

\- Well, on the subject of brothers, would you like to talk more about any of your siblings?

KH: Oh for- you knew she’d do this, didn’t you?! ... _tch_. Fine, fine. Which one? You know about Ben, and he loves that little ego boost. I told you about Diego’s vigilante boner and Five running away...what little there is to say of Vanya and I’m pretty sure I just ranted about how much I hated Allison’s latest movie.

\- You have a fourth brother, correct? You mentioned you saw him fairly recently, during a visit home.

KH: Hm? Oh, Luther, right. Yes, me and Number One were... _not_ close.

\- Oh?

KH: He was Daddy’s favourite and I...was not. He was so obsessed with being the leader, he never knew how to relax, we never really vibed on the same wavelength. Only one of us that never left. Dad put so many ideas into his brain, he knows nothing else.

\- And the last time you saw him...?

KH: Well, that...that wasn’t _so_ bad. Dad wasn’t there, and Luther was clearly a bit disgruntled to have me interrupting his existence once more, but he stayed with me all night. Probably so he could give me the Heimlich if I choked on any more vomit in my sleep, any chance to be the hero. Though, super strength, that would crack a rib or two maybe. Either way, he asked how I was, didn’t judge my answers, and let me use his thunder thighs as a pillow.

\- That sounds like he cares for you though.

KH: Yeah, he cares a lot, but because it makes him look good. And the whole…leader obsession thing, he likes to make sure everyone’s safe. We’re still a team in his head. The thing about my dear biggest brother – literally, he’s like six foot five and practically all muscle – he’s...he’s not _stupid_. Ask him about physics or famous pilots or every component in an engine, or fuckin’ space, he can tell you anything and everything. Especially space, that’s his whole thing, Space Boy, you know. But...he _is_ dumb...okay, okay, _naive_ , you’re right Ben, that is the nicer word for it. He doesn’t know shit about the real world. Like I said, he’s obsessed. Dependant on Dad the same way I’m dependant on drugs.

\- You _were_ dependant. You’ve come a long way.

KH: Yeah, well...either way. Luther is...Luther. Our big blond lug of a leader. He loved giving orders but loved Dad giving him ones even more. I just...kinda feel sorry for how little he’s lived. Grown ass man in that big house all by himself, brainwashed by our shithead father…coming from the dude who talks to dead guys, there’s gonna be a day when he regrets not leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I play way too fast and loose with Klaus' powers when Ben is involved lmao.
> 
> let the siblings call Luther Space as a nickname, is so gd cute,,,


	5. Allison (age 25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you struggle with a chapter despite having the exact idea in your head, then suddenly you write it all in about two hours and go "oh" (then pass out because it's 2am)
> 
> this is the most fluffy chapter tbh

“How many are there?”

The studio PA pulled a small grimace, clasping her hands together.

“About...thirty, maybe?”

Allison let out a long sigh. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate the attention and admiration of her fans, it’s just that sometimes it was overwhelming. She’d just finished a panel spot on some light-hearted mid-morning show, having to keep a level of pep that was quite exhausting, then had a few promo interviews in around four hours for her latest release. She was hoping to maybe grab an actual meal that wasn’t bites of stale croissant in between ad breaks in that time but...

“You are a hometown celebrity for a lot of them,” the PA added, glancing hopefully at the back door, “I can tell them to go away though.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

Allison rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath and forced the smile on, striding out the door to a chorus of cheers.

The studio was quite prepared for this sort of thing, roping off the fans, a few burly security guards there to keep them all in check. Not that she expected much rabid behaviour from a group of mostly middle-aged parents and teenagers.

She made her way down the line, signing autographs and taking photos. Everyone calling out her name was expected but-

“Allison!”

She hadn’t fully taken in the guy at the end. Just saw tall and broad and assumed he was one of the guards but that voice was immediately familiar.  
Her eyes shot up to see Luther, awkwardly stood a couple feet away from everyone, with a grin lighting up his face.

“Luther! Oh my god!”

It was like everyone else vanished, as she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. He jolted a little from the gesture, before gingerly returning it, patting her back.

“Go finish off, I can wait,” he whispered, nudging her back to the crowd, who were already mumbling amongst themselves.

“Who’s that?”

“Maybe her brother? From the Umbrella Academy?”

“Oh, he was helping at that fire at my grandma’s place a few weeks ago...”

“I’ll be ten minutes, I swear,” Allison said, rushing back to them, “Hey! Sorry, where was I? Oh wow, you made that poster?”

She ended up being another forty minutes, but Luther waited patiently as the crowd slowly dispersed until it was just them. Allison was fully exhausted from all the interaction, but she hadn’t seen her brother in the flesh in more years than she’d care to admit.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, coming back over to give him another hug, “I didn’t think people would want to talk that much.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He rested his cheek against her hair for a moment, giving her a tiny squeeze back.  
They broke apart, unable to stop grinning at each other.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“I was going to buy a new model and saw you on a TV I passed. I thought I’d drop by.”

“It’s so nice to see you.” She gestured vaguely in the direction of town. “Do you wanna go somewhere, grab a coffee or...?”

Luther grimaced at that, glancing over his shoulder. “More than anything, but uh...I’m meant to be back pretty soon. Dad went away over the weekend and should be home by dinner, and I need to make like I haven’t been slacking all weekend.”

Allison laughed, jabbing his chest. “You? _Slacking_? So, what, you only did a nine-hundred and ninety-nine push-ups instead of a thousand?”

He flushed, in good humour though, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, just…not as hard as I should have been working, that’s all. Also, my room’s a mess…”

She held back any comment of him being a grown man who shouldn’t be scolded by their father for not making his bed in the morning, and instead gave a small shrug.

“Well, we can just chat around here for a bit. I’m not expected anywhere for a while.”

They found a nearby bench to sit at, just kind of staring at each other for a little.

Eventually Luther cleared his throat, folding his hands on his lap. “Uh, so, is this new boyfriend I’ve heard so much about with you?”

“No, Patrick’s back in LA.” Allison bit her bottom lip, sticking out her left hand. “Also, not just my boyfriend anymore.”

Luther’s eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open as he inspected the ring on her finger.

“You mean – you’re – and he? – holy crap, when?!”

“Two weeks ago. We’re waiting a little before we make it public, but you should be the first to know.”

He kept staring at the ring before letting out a squeak nobody would expect from a man of his stature, as he threw his arms over her in another hug, kicking his legs gleefully.

“Oh my God! Allison! I’m so happy for you.”

He paused, straightening up where he sat with his arms crossed. “Well, now I _have_ to meet him, make sure he’s good enough for my favourite sibling.”

She couldn’t help laughing at the overly serious expression he pulled, giving him a playful shove. “Oh, Christ, Luther, come on...”

“What?” He giggled a little himself, nudging her back. “Would you rather it from me or like, Diego? Or d’you think Klaus could give a convincing enough speech without cracking up?”

They kept laughing at the thought, until it trailed off slowly, both looking in the other direction.

“Do you see any of the others?” Allison asked, starting to twist her engagement ring around.

“Not really.” Luther licked his lips, staring at his shoes as he tapped them lightly against the pavement. “Klaus sometimes appears in his old room without warning, usually to just sleep or scrounge for cash. And Diego comes to visit Mom when he thinks I’m not there. Which is dumb, given I’m...basically always there.”

“And Vanya?”

He scoffed, giving a shrug. “No idea. Saw her once by accident years ago, but she doesn’t visit. I think she sends Pogo a Christmas card, but that’s it.”

Allison watched his expression twitch into melancholy. She did feel bad for leaving him, had considered time and time again to invite him out to LA, maybe for a visit or to stay for good, but deep down she knew how pointless it was.

“How are Mom and Pogo?” she asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Huh? Oh, they’re great. Mom seems a bit...bored, if that’s possible, without lots of people to look after, but she still has me, so she’s good. And Pogo’s complaining about his back going a lot, he’s using a cane a bit more lately.”

He started to scratch at his wrist, head tilted just slightly. “Uh, Dad’s well too. He’s been really busy, so I haven’t seen him much, but it’s fine.”

“...is it?”

Allison winced a little as the words came out. Luther looked up at her with those big puppy dog eyes, brows pulled into a light frown.

“Yeah. Course it is. I have Mom and Pogo, and I can call you when we work the time zones out properly.” He smiled, but was definitely scratching his wrist a bit quicker, a little harder. “It’s fine. Dad’s always been busy. I know how to keep my own company.”

Allison opened her mouth, a rumour on the tip of her tongue to whisper in his ear.

_I heard a rumour you told the truth about how you feel. I heard a rumour you stood up to Dad. I heard a rumour you came with me and forgot about the Umbrella Academy and got a job at the planetarium like you always wanted._

All manners of possibilities, but for some reason she just couldn’t. She looked at Luther’s sincere face, wondering when he started to look so grown up, and smiled back, reaching out to pat his cheek.

“Okay. I’m glad you’re happy.”

They hugged once more before Luther had to run back to the Academy, and Allison find where the hell her ride to the next set of interviews were. She gripped at the back of his shirt a little, hoping he’d take the hint that he shouldn’t go...but he pulled away, rubbing her shoulder and turned to leave, waving as he did.

“I better get an invite to the wedding!” he called over his shoulder.

“I’ll make sure!” she called back, twisting her ring once more.

At least that was something for him to look forward to.

***

_“Hey Luther! It’s Allison here. I’ve tried calling a few times now, but nobody’s picking up? Maybe I’m messing up the times again, I’ve always been bad at that, so I thought I’d just leave this message.  
I hope you’re alright. I haven’t heard from you in a while. Few months now. Like you vanished. _Ooo, _spooky~...uh...sorry, I don’t know...what that was. Uh…_

_Anyway. I’m calling because I wanted you to be the first to know. Well, other than Patrick’s parents, but still._

_I’m having a little girl. We’re thinking Claire, after Patrick’s grandmother.  
I’m just, I’m so excited! I can’t wait for her to meet you, I just know she’s going to love her Uncle Space Boy!_

_You’ve got to convince Dad to let you come visit when she’s born, even if it’s just a few days. She’s your niece! And if he doesn’t, you know I have my ways._

_Anyway, hope you are okay. Like I said, it’s been a while. Call back?”_   
  
**_Beeep.  
_ **   
_“Hey Allie. Luther here. I only just got your voicemail...shit, you left it two weeks ago? Uh...  
Sorry. I’m...I haven’t been well lately. Things happened and...it doesn’t matter. I’ve been...in bed. Sick. Flu. Real bad flu. Yeah._

_I’m so happy to hear about Claire though. She’s going to be a great kid with you as a mother, I know it. I’d love to meet her someday but..._

_I’m...not gonna be here much longer. Dad’s sending me on a new mission...to the moon. To live there! I don’t really know for what, other than research but...yeah. Going to the moon in the summer and I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m kinda excited, really, dream come true practically._

_I’m...I’m sorry I won’t be able to come to LA and visit. I wish I could, more than anything but...stuff happened. I don’t think you’d want to see me now. Sorry._

_Um...good luck? Is that the right thing to say? I don’t know. You’re the first pregnant person I’ve known._

_...love you. Goodbye.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck everything, Luther would be so very excited to hear Allison got engaged, I do not CARE
> 
> the end scene was originally going to be a magazine interview but uh...decided that depressing answer machine message was the way to go.


	6. Diego (age 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished so thought...whilst I'm trying to figure out the last paragraph of the final chapter, I'll post it. especially because it's my favourite duo

He could do this. He could do this! It was arguably the easiest thing he could ever do in his life. Him and Eudora had been dating for five months now. It was the right time.

Diego cleared his throat, checking his reflection in a nearby window. He stood up straight, chin raised a little and imagined her stood in front of him instead.

“Eudora, I l-luh-luhhh-“

He huffed. _Oh of course_. At least Eudora found it kind of cute when he stuttered whilst flustered.

He sighed, running his hands against the side of his head as he kept on walking. Their date was in around an hour, but he needed to clear his head and find the confidence to utter those three short simple words.

He’d paced around basically the whole town, finding himself back in familiar places he’d trodden as a boy.

He passed the Academy with a glare. Still standing. Still no regrets for leaving. Only regretted leaving Mom, but he still snuck in to see her when he could, on days he knew he wouldn’t be bothered by his father and brother.

By now he reached Griddy’s, staring up at the flickering sign. Let himself remember better times with his siblings, because _hey_ it wasn’t all bad, he wasn’t _that_ broken...

Diego sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was about to turn and leave when-

_Tap-tap-tap._

He looked up at the diner’s window, taking a step back.

Luther blinked back at him, waggling his fingers in greeting. His eyes were bloodshot, face puffy and red. Had...had he been _crying_?

Diego exchanged the awkward gesture, glancing over his shoulder then down at his watch. He had time for this.

He raised a finger and hurried inside of Griddy’s, going up to the counter and ordered a coffee and two donuts. Banoffee cream for him, chocolate covered custard for Luther. Still remembered everyone’s favourites.

“O-oh, you shouldn’t have,” Luther mumbled as Diego came and sat opposite him, though he immediately grabbed the donut and ate it in a few quick bites, eyes half-lidded.

“Yeah, I...”

Diego frowned. He and Luther had hardly parted on great terms, that argument had been their most explosive as Luther held him in place, ordering him ( _begging_ him) to stay. He also knew his brother rarely left the Academy’s walls, especially lately. He was still doing missions, there’d occasionally be a newspaper article he’d scowl at when he went to get his groceries, but to see him out and about, late into the evening, it was...throwing him off.

Maybe he was just jumping at the chance of a distraction. If this ended in a fight, well, he had the perfect excuse to not confess properly tonight. Hell, to maybe even cancel the whole thing.

Luther sucked his fingers clean, head tilted to his shoulder. “Uh...what are you doing around here?”

“...preparing for a date,” Diego said quietly, sipping his coffee.

Something lit up in Luther’s expression, giving a strange grin. “Oh! Uh...Eugena?”

“...Eudora.” He frowned. “How do you know about her?”

“Mom told me.”

Luther glanced down at the table, picking crumbs off the plate. “You could at least say hello if you’re dropping by...”

Diego grunted, scuffing one foot under the table.  
“I just check in on Mom, that’s all. You’re usually busy training or whatever-“

**Thunk.**

Diego’s boot hit something soft under the table. He leaned back, now seeing the dark green duffel bag under Luther’s chair, embroidered with the initials _LH_ and covered in scribbled ballpoint pen stars and rockets.

Diego’s eyes went wide, looking up as Luther’s face started to pale. Out late at night, looked like he’d been crying, bag likely stuffed with spare clothes and what little sentimental items he had. A familiar tale.

“Are you leaving?” Diego asked, trying to hide the slight bubble of excitement in his voice. Finally, **finally** , Luther had cracked and realised the prison their father was keeping him in and-

“No.”

The answer was shaky, as Luther took a sip of his own coffee, staring out the window. “I...I was being stupid, I got to the bus station and realised just how stupid I was being, so I came here to calm down before I go home and face Dad again.”

Diego couldn’t quite believe when he felt his heart sink. Maybe it was too much wishful thinking to hope that Luther had finally seen sense.

“After everything he’s done, I don’t...”

“I have a duty, Diego.” He saw Luther’s knuckles turn white as he tensed them against the mug. “I know you feel the same, that’s why you’re becoming a cop. People out there need us.”

“So what, you gonna play superhero your whole damn life?” Diego scoffed, shaking his head in contempt, “Never leave that stinkin’ place just ‘coz Dad said you were special?”

Luther’s nostrils flared as he kept staring out the window. Diego had set himself off now, smacking his hand down on the table.

“There’s more out there than the fucking Umbrella Academy, _Number One_. You need to live a little, flex those muscles anywhere other than wherever Daddy snaps his fingers-!”

**_Cra-ack...!_ **

Diego cut off as Luther dropped the shards of broken ceramic onto the plate, his hand an irritated red and dripping with coffee.

“...only Dad still calls me Number One,” he growled, grabbing a napkin to wipe the mess he’d made, “Where could I go, _Number Two_?”

He spat the name out, eyes narrow and shoulders tense. Diego sunk back in his seat slightly, avoiding the glances from some other customers curious from the noise.

He still felt himself shaking with the anger he’d built up, but the same sinking feeling he got after every one of their arguments as kids joined it. They’d fight, they’d glare, they’d apologise, before it all started again a few days later.

“...you could stay with me.”  
He couldn’t believe he was saying this, least of all to Luther. “Crash on my couch a few days, actually taste that freedom. See how you feel then. I’ll help you build a resume, you could go work for that science museum you loved when we were kids.”

Luther stared at his hand, gritting his teeth, before standing up very suddenly.

“...I need to rinse this under cold water,” he muttered, ducking down to pick his bag up, “You better be gone by the time I’m back.”

And with that, he stormed off toward the bathroom. Diego tilted his head back with a groan.

Knowing Luther, he was likely going to cry a little more, before slinking back to Dad with his tail between his legs, begging to be forgiven.

He couldn’t imagine what could have spawned any kind of argument between them. Reginald could do no wrong in Luther’s eyes, he practically worshipped their father. Why else had he stayed?

Diego just sighed, slugging back some more of his coffee and getting a to-go bag for his donut, then left Griddy’s with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Why did it matter to him? He didn’t care. Or, at least, he wouldn’t admit to caring.

“I love you,” was the first thing out his mouth the moment he saw Eudora, pressing his lips against hers. No hesitation, no stammer, it just tumbled out easily.

She squeaked in surprise but stroked her fingers against the side of his head as he shifted into a hug, holding her close.

“I...I love you too, Diego.”

He nuzzled against her cheek, eyes scrunched shut.

This. _This_ was his life now. Eudora represented everything that made him realise just how fucked his life at the Umbrella Academy had been.

Screw Luther and whatever misery he wanted to keep himself in.

***

Numbers One and Two got into another altercation today. This is the fourth one this month.

Tempers are certainly running high between them recently, and for seemingly little reason. I suspect it’s the early starts of puberty, but it has been beneficial to their training at least.

One’s reaction times are improving greatly. His strength is still a lot more lumbering than I’d like, but he’s getting much faster at dodging. Two is also improving his throwing skills. The curvature of his knife trajectory was incredibly clean.

They both ended up in the infirmary. It got a little out of hand, I will confess.

Two’s knife ended up in One’s stomach. Three attempted to calm him, but One punched Two in the face and knocked him unconscious. He woke practically as soon as he was in the infirmary, but Grace advised at least a day’s rest to recover, in case of concussion.

One came to me later, after the knife was removed and he’d been properly bandaged. Apologised for his behaviour, said he hadn’t meant to hurt Two in such a way.

I told him it helps towards their training and whilst he shouldn’t strike his teammates as such, there will come a time when his strength will have a chance to be released on the many scoundrels that plague this planet.

I did say he was to go to bed with no supper, and take on an extra two hours training early in the morning as punishment for disrupting today’s session though.

He agreed without any argument. I knew I made the right choice in making him my Number One. Loyal to a fault, though there’s no such thing.

Hopefully One and Two keep their fire when the grand unveiling of the Academy happens. When given a task, they can work together quite well. A surprisingly similar wavelength.

Still. At this training stage, it’s best Two knows his place, and One know how quickly he could fall.

_\- excerpt from the diaries of Sir Reginald Hargreeves, 07/12/2000_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Diego and Luther butting heads is WEIRD after writing a lot of post-series stuff and Merciful Thing where they're bros lmao  
> but also...the temptation I have now to write a fic where Luther agrees to go with Diego...very strong...

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UndeadSwine) // [Tumblr](https://starryeyedspaceboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
